


Incarcération

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Stan, Escape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Attempted Rape, Prison, Stan's Past, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prison en Colombie, et comment Stan s'est attiré des ennuis en voulant jouer les héros - ce qui, et il le sait très bien, ne lui correspond pas du tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarcération

Dans la cours, le ciel était de la même couleur que les barreaux. Stan avait l’impression qu’il ne sortirait jamais d’ici. Chaque jour était plus pénible que le précédent, et si, autrefois, sortir respirer l’air frais du dehors lui aurait fait du bien, aujourd’hui, il avait l’impression que les nuages lui cachaient le soleil uniquement pour lui faire la nique.  
L’incident dans les douches l’avait mis de mauvaise humeur ; ses oreilles tintaient encore des cris résonant contre le carrelage, le bruit sourd des coups – ses articulations portaient encore la marque douloureuse de ses poings fracassant une mâchoire.  
Il s’en était bien tiré. Il n’avait qu’un œil au beurre et une dent qui branle. Et du sang sur les phalanges qui n’était pas le sien.  
Il n’avait pas pu réagir autrement. Il s’était pourtant convaincu à son arrivée dans la prison colombienne qu’il devait garder profil bas, ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas…  
Bon sang, le gamin avait à peine 19 ans !  
Alors certes, ils étaient trois, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur les gardiens qui n’en avaient absolument rien à foutre…  
Il s’était jeté dans la mêlée parce que détourner les yeux, ça aurait voulu dire devenir une ordure. Et même s’il n’était pas un saint, Stanley Pines n’était pas ce genre de personne. On pouvait lui reprocher bien des choses : oui il était un voleur, un menteur, un tricheur. Oui il était avide de fric et se moquait de ceux qu’il pouvait blesser.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas assister à un viol collectif sans intervenir.  
Seulement, à présent, il était plus que temps pour lui de jouer les filles de l’air. L’endroit lui paraissait de plus en plus mauvais pour sa santé – et son moral. Les regards qu’on lui lançait dans la cours en disaient assez : il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Le gang qu’il avait agressé voulait sa mort, et s’il restait là, ils l’auraient un jour.  
Il détestait avoir à jouer les héros, parce qu’il n’en était pas un. Il était mauvais à ça. Il était trop faible pour être totalement stoic face à la violence, mais pas suffisamment fort pour rester dans le droit chemin. Ça n’avait fait qu’empirer avec les années, et plus il s’enfonçait dans le crime – passant des arnaques au traffic de drogues – plus il se rendait compte qu’il y avait un écart entre lui et les petits caïds qu’il fréquentait.  
Il jouait le jeu, maintenait la comédie et blousait tout le monde, dégageant avant que la situation ne devienne malsaine.  
Cet endroit ne faisait pas exception : il fallait qu’il se tire, et vite. La limite était atteinte.  
Toutefois, une chose le retenait.  
Le gosse. Il était aussi dans leur ligne de mire – il ne ferait pas long feu ici. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas de la faute de Stan, et il n’aurait pas dû s’en soucier autant. Il l’avait sauvé, mais ça ne le rendait pas pour autant responsable de son sort.  
Sauf qu’il s’en souciait.   
Il laissa son regard traîner le long de la grille. Il savait déjà comment il allait s’échapper – ça lui avait coûté quelques billets verts, et il détestait ça. Il allait passer par la buanderie de la prison, avec la complicité d’un des gardiens de nuit. Ensuite il prendrait le chemin derrière le bâtiment administratif pour rejoindre la route. Là, il avait déjà prévu un « taxi » qui viendrait le prendre aux alentours de minuit. Il disparaîtrait dans la nuit, pour ne plus jamais revenir – la Colombie, pour lui en tout cas, c’était fini.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer ses plans en embarquant le gamin avec lui. Cela risquait de lui coûter plus cher encore – peut-être de lui coûter la vie.  
Pourtant, il savait bien qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il était peut-être un piètre être humain, mais il n’était pas un monstre.  
Il laissait ça à d’autres.  
« _¿ Puedo hablarte, niño ?_ »

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus :   
> On m'a demandé de parler un peu du jeune homme, alors je vais en parler. Mon headcanon personnel (bien que je ne l'ai pas développé ici) c'est que le garçon est un sirain (masculin de sirène) qui a échangé sa voix contre une paire de jambes (OUI, comme la petite sirène). Il s'est retrouvé en prison pour avoir essayé de voler de la nourriture pour survivre, et comme il est particulièrement beau...  
> Stan l'a aidé à s'enfuir, et il est retourné à la mer. Il a rendu ses jambes, récupéré sa voix, en s'étant rendu compte que finalement, la vie sous l'eau c'est quand même vachement bien !


End file.
